


The Beast Within

by xy700145



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>獸人+哨兵 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

楔子

獸人，約占全球總人口的千分之八，兒童時期與一般人無異，在青少年時期會經歷覺醒階段，具體表現在第一次獸化與身體的強化，並出現獸形態與天賦，從此能在人與獸兩種形態之間自由轉換。天賦分為哨兵與嚮導兩種，哨兵數量略多於嚮導。在古代，獸人用保衛家園換取與普通人的和平相處，時至今日，獸人亦多擔任軍警類的保衛工作。  
──畢斯特˙維森《獸人小百科》

獸人之所以稱之為獸人，除了獸化之外，亦因其有野獸的天性，就是領地觀念。通常獸人都有自己的領地，越強的獸人所擁有的領地越大，能夠將一個國家首都劃作自己領地的獸人，就是該國的獸人領袖。群居習性的獸人會以群體佔據領地，領袖就是獸群的老大。  
身為一個源遠流長的老牌獸人家族，同時也是現今佔據倫敦的獸群，福爾摩斯家的後嗣一直是眾所關注的焦點所在。  
當英國獅后福爾摩斯夫人第二胎也是兒子時，有不少家族頗為失望。獸人的後代一般來說，很大的機率會繼承父或母的獸態，少數出現祖先的獸態。其並以性別決定繼承的天賦，兒子多繼承父親的天賦，而女兒多繼承母親的天賦，天賦有強弱差別，目前沒有出現完全沒有天賦的獸人。福爾摩斯夫妻皆是獅子，而福爾摩斯先生是位哨兵，所以他的小獅子們也被預期會覺醒成哨兵。  
哨兵的五感高於常人數倍，而嚮導的精神能力超乎尋常，他們互相配合，嚮導用自己的能力幫助哨兵擺脫感官過載造成的各種副作用，嚴重的感官過載會使哨兵陷入神遊狀態，這就是感官神遊症；哨兵幫忙嚮導更好地建立精神屏障，或讓嚮導的精神力集中在哨兵身上，避免嚮導接受太多額外的精神壓力造成負擔或精神崩潰。  
像福爾摩斯這樣的古老家族，培養出來的嚮導出類拔萃，其他家族總是暗地裡希望能多幾位優秀的嚮導，畢竟嚮導數量本就低於哨兵，好的嚮導更是可遇不可求。  
許多大家族眼見獅王的福爾摩斯家此代養出嚮導的機會渺茫，紛紛替自家哨兵另覓良緣，將目光放到其他家族的嚮導身上。但是，人算不如天算，福爾摩斯家的長子覺醒成為嚮導，數年後，次子也長成嚮導。

福爾摩斯家的次子，夏洛克•福爾摩斯，即是在這樣的環境下長大。  
生長在獸人中所謂的第一家庭，聖誕節不是溫馨的家庭聚餐，而是人滿為患的聖誕舞會，有頭有臉的獸人們組成川流不息的賓客穿梭在宴會廳裡，間或還有尚無法控制自己形態變化的小獸人以獸形在廳內亂竄。  
對於夏洛克而言，聖誕舞會代表惱人的小提琴表演，若非他固執地拒絕，媽咪甚至打算安排麥考夫彈鋼琴和他合奏。每當想到年復一年上演的情節，夏洛克身上就竄過一陣惡寒。  
「媽咪的小雄獅今年也要表演小提琴喔。」福爾摩斯夫人把小兒子抱在腿上，使出誘哄的語調。  
「不要。」稚嫩的夏洛克噘著嘴說。  
「為什麼不要呢？大家都很喜歡看你表演。」福爾摩斯夫人裝出困擾的表情。  
「不要，就是不要啦。」小夏洛克的嘴越噘越高。  
「媽咪知道了，小夏利想跟哥哥一起表演。」福爾摩斯夫人假意忽略小兒子更加著急的表情，恍然大悟地說。  
「才不要，我要一個人表演！」小夏洛克哇哇大叫。  
「媽咪的小雄獅最聽話了。」福爾摩斯夫人開心地說。  
夏洛克抖落一身雞皮疙瘩，努力淡忘這些名為童年回憶的可怕景象。  
這種情形在他覺醒成嚮導之後，變得更為惱人，煩人的哨兵趁此機會來測試與他的契合度，好像他就會當場意亂情迷地陷入結合衝動似的。  
『用用你被感官充斥的小腦袋，天生契合度高的伴侶十分稀少。』夏洛克不知道用這句拒絕了多少哨兵，再尖刻又一針見血地演繹出那些人最近發生的事情，嚇跑那些不知死活的哨兵。因此，近幾年敢過來打擾他的哨兵人數銳減，但是他依然覺得煩不勝煩。他真不明白這些人怎麼就不能把絕大部分的結合都是因為相處而來的契合度而非天生如此這個常識記在腦中，哨兵塔漏什麼也不會漏教這點。  
每當這個時候，他就控制不住地羨慕他幸運的哥哥，麥考夫˙福爾摩斯。  
麥考夫在幾年前就找到了一名另有家室的哨兵，那位哨兵不但同意只與他進行精神上的永久連結，還同意與他分開工作，而且契合度高得替他省下相處時間就能結合，夏洛克難得地真切嫉妒他的好運。  
由於哨兵多從事軍警類工作，通常會希望嚮導一起工作，才能在第一時間得到支援，雖然近年來隨著哨兵的工作種類增加，軍警方面的比例已在降低。  
為了避開麻煩的大家族與討人厭的麥考夫，夏洛克離家單獨租房居住，但是如何尋找一位能忍受他的室友和他一同分攤房租，倒是個難題，夏洛克一邊想一邊淡漠地注視他的前任室友在他面前崩潰地大吼大叫後摔門走人。

約翰˙華生的人生就完全是另外一回事。  
出生於一般人家庭的約翰，從來沒有料想到自己某日會成為一名哨兵，他本來以為他會當醫生、找個好女友、談場以結婚為前提的戀愛，然後結婚生子，平平安安無波無瀾地過完這輩子，參軍便是他此生最大的冒險。  
命運女神卻持相反意見，阿富汗僅是他冒險的序曲。約翰在當軍醫的時候，突如其來地進入覺醒狀態，他倒下的時候，沒人預料到他的真正情形，只能慌忙地將他送到另個軍醫處，最後約翰被轉診到獸人軍醫那裏去。再次清醒後的他幾乎成為了軍隊裡的一道風景，所有人都想來見識一下年過三十才初次獸化的哨兵。  
約翰的人生頓時間天翻地覆，他覺醒的獸形是狼，因此他被派到一個幾乎是以一個狼群為基準組成的小隊，可是他總是覺得不太對勁，同僚人很好，首領也接納他，然而他對這個狼群沒有歸屬感，始終無法融入其中。  
最後約翰在援救隊友時受了重傷，即便哨兵的身體恢復力驚人，他還是留下了心因性跛腳，換過好幾個嚮導皆無法開導他，軍隊只好讓他因傷退役。  
離開倫敦時，他是約翰˙華生；再次踏上倫敦的土壤，他不再是以前那個約翰˙華生，他是匹孤狼。

TBC


	2. 第一章

第一章

呼吸著熟悉的空氣，回到倫敦有一陣子的約翰茫然地站在馬路邊，雙眼看似盯著對面房屋的紅磚屋瓦，其實他根本沒在看任何地方。約翰的處境比他先前以為的還要艱難。  
先不論微薄的撫卹金，還有他一團糟的姐姐，從頭開始學習獸人世界的規則無疑地使約翰的困境雪上加霜。如果他與其他人一樣在青少年時期覺醒，即使家裡無人可以教導他，也能送他去哨兵塔學習。  
哨兵塔與嚮導之家是獸人的學習機構，提供給無法自行教育獸人後代天賦本能的家庭一個選擇，讓獸人青少年們在課餘時間過去那裡學習獸人世界的知識。這些機構之所以會發展出來是因為獸人與普通人通婚的比率日益增高，不一定每個家庭都有辦法自行教導獸人小孩。極端的例子就如約翰，因為祖先中有獸人基因，在生殖遺傳時傳承到約翰的血液裡，使其成為獸人，但是家庭其他成員皆是一般人，無法教導獸人小孩所需要的知識。大多數晚發型獸人都是因為此種返祖現象，只是像約翰如此晚的人，寥寥可數。  
其實哨兵塔願意讓約翰現在去聽課，但是他不願意。坐在一群小孩子當中聽課，是他想像中的退役生活裡最差的一種。提高數倍的感官能力讓約翰的處境更加艱難，生活在倫敦這麼久，他首次發現這個城市的聲音多麼地吵雜、氣味多麼地混濁，但是他仍然不想離開倫敦，又不想屈就於現在這個勉強負擔得起的住處。  
此外，約翰經常在搬家後遇到如此窘境。  
才剛安頓好的約翰聽見敲門聲打開門，外面站著一位敵意昭然若揭的獸人，當他正在思索對方的來意時，對方開口了。  
「歡迎你搬來，我是這裡的領地首領。」陌生獸人沒有踏入房間的意圖，僅伸出手。  
短暫地交握後，約翰摸摸鼻子尷尬地說，「謝謝。」  
「咳咳，那麼你是來挑戰我的嗎？」清了清喉嚨，陌生獸人將拳頭握緊，挺直身體。  
「什麼？不！不是！」約翰慌忙地說，要是他反駁得不夠快，有可能現在已然挨揍。  
「是嗎？那歡迎你住下。」陌生獸人如是說，敵意略微減退，但是眼神依然透出懷疑。  
「謝謝。」約翰笑得更加真誠，想藉此打消他的疑慮。  
陌生獸人半信半疑地離開。  
即使約翰知道時間一久，他到此區的意圖是否單純如斯便會被證實，他仍然不喜歡這種感覺，只要他到一個新的區域，總會忽然出現一位自稱為領地所有人的獸人，接著他就必須花一番唇舌向他解釋自己沒有爭奪領地的意願。  
這時他才發現，獸人的世界如此涇渭分明，他像是個冒失的闖入者。

今日，約翰站到了哨兵塔前，並非去學習知識，而是求職。哨兵塔的另外一個功能就是求職介紹，而嚮導之家兼有伴侶仲介的功能。  
約翰深吸一口氣，拄著拐杖向門口走過去，在他進門之前，背後傳來了聲音。  
「約翰？約翰˙華生？」約翰扭頭向後，看見一張眼熟的笑臉，「是我，麥克˙斯坦福」  
「我當然認得，好久不見。」遇上老同學，約翰久違地露出笑容，他停下腳步，轉身走向麥克。  
「那是真的囉？聽說你出國變成獸人還被槍打了？」麥克用雲淡風輕的語氣提起話題，他是一位身材圓胖的男子，手上提著公事包。  
「全都對了。」約翰的臉上笑意漸緩，「你呢？」  
「在巴茨教書。」麥克給他一個心照不宣的眼神，他們同時回憶起求學階段的往事，哈哈大笑。巴茨不只是學校，也是間人類與獸人的綜合教學醫院，「在恢復之前有什麼打算？」麥克不是獸人，其實當醫生的獸人相當少，他們大多數還是從事軍警類工作。  
「我來找工作，」約翰胡亂指了下哨兵塔，「光靠軍隊撫恤金在倫敦可活不下去。」  
「你也不會在其他地方活下去，那不是我認識的約翰˙華生。」麥克說。  
「我不再是那個約翰˙華生了。」約翰意有所指地說，麥克會意地頷首。  
「和人分租怎麼樣？我能給你找個室友。」麥克笑得神神秘秘，「做為報酬，你要答應我一件事。」  
「誰會想要我這種室友啊，你要是真能解決這件事，答應幾件事都行。」約翰自嘲道。  
「說定了？」麥克說。  
「說定了。」抱著姑且一試的態度，約翰點頭。  
正要告別老友然後進入哨兵塔的約翰，突然感覺有股力量在拉扯他，不是生理上的力量，而是一種心靈上的驅動，催促他前往某個方向。這股力量越來越強，彷彿他非去不可，否則將遺憾終生，約翰盯著那個方向，毫無預警地甩開拐杖埋頭狂奔離去。  
「喂！嘿！約翰！」猝不及防地被他的動作驚得愣住幾秒，滿頭霧水的麥克撿起拐杖。要求他追趕上獸人的奔跑速度顯然是緣木求魚，麥克趕緊攔台計程車，請司機跟上忽然發難的朋友。

處在亂糟糟的人群中，儼然鶴立雞群的夏洛克厭惡地看這群人毫無用處地大驚小怪，整群人混雜成一團亂麻的強烈情緒胡亂地朝四周發散，只有這時候夏洛克希望有個屬於自己的哨兵成為自己精神能力的集中點。不是說他沒能力建立精神屏障來摒除這些情緒，只是這樣遠沒有一個哨兵來得方便。  
要不是雷斯垂德探長搬出麥考夫加上允諾他下次犯罪現場不會出現安德森，夏洛克絕對不接這種案子，要下葬的屍體消失的案件有什麼樂趣可言？即使消失的是一具戰死士兵的屍體還是同樣無趣。在墓園裡被死者參加喪禮的親朋好友圍繞著觀察一具空棺材於夏洛克而言可不是什麼美好的過程。  
順道一提，雷斯垂德探長就是麥考夫的哨兵，夏洛克無比鬱悶為什麼他跟雷斯垂德沒這麼好的契合度，近乎完美的解決方案居然落在麥考夫手裡，簡直是種浪費。  
「閉嘴，安德森。」半跪蹲在棺木邊的夏洛克抬起頭，不耐煩地說。  
「我還沒開口！」安德森表情扭曲了一下，他強迫自己裝出不在意的樣子。  
「你的思想太吵了，而且沒有用處。」夏洛克語帶鄙夷地說，「走遠點。」如果他手上沒有拿放大鏡，可能還搭配趕人的手勢。  
「你！」安德森憤怒地喊。  
「這裡沒有屍體，不需要法醫。」夏洛克毫無腔調起伏的聲音繼續說，「再者，你在有屍體的時候也沒起到過用處。」  
「安德森，你到另外一邊去。」雷斯垂德命令道，安德森只好忿忿不平地走開。  
安德森到另外一頭與女警莎莉˙多諾萬會合，兩人抱怨起夏洛克是如何地怪胎。此時，一個狂奔的人影逼近，停在了他們面前，彎下腰喘勻氣。  
「先生？」莎莉走近約翰，他沒有回答，站直後又小跑離開。莎莉對著他的背影大叫：「你不能進去！」  
然後約翰見到了夏洛克，那一剎那，早就感應到那股驅力但無視的夏洛克同時回頭看到他。  
「這裡禁止進入，請你離開。」莎莉趕到約翰面前，生氣地說，怎麼現在一個兩個都往犯罪現場裡鑽。  
「他跟我一起的。」夏洛克插嘴。  
無視所有人臉上寫著『你騙誰』的表情，約翰故作鎮定地走到夏洛克旁邊，雖然他自己都不曉得究竟來做什麼。  
夏洛克站起來，低頭掃了一眼身旁心神不寧、低頭避開所有人打量視線的哨兵，語調漫不經心地說，「阿富汗還是伊拉克？」  
「什麼？你怎麼知道？」約翰立刻抬頭，驚愕地說。  
「走路的姿態、站姿與心因性跛行洩漏了你。」夏洛克說，「是哪一個？」  
「阿富汗。」約翰反射性地回答，「你在警方的封鎖現場裡做什麼？」  
「我認為他們更想問你這個問題。」夏洛克的眼睛掃過四周。  
約翰心虛地再次垂頭，他自己都弄不清楚這點。  
「晚發型獸人，出生普通人家庭，太晚覺醒以致於錯過了獸人教育。」夏洛克冷淡的分析語氣響起，「你不知道發生了甚麼事，或者說你知道理論卻從來沒有體驗過，有趣。」  
正想要出聲反駁『有趣』的結論，另一個人的聲音先插入對話，「夏洛克，你看出什麼了嗎？」雷斯垂德說。  
「很明顯，死者逃跑了。」夏洛克感到有些無聊。  
「夏洛克！你要我怎麼告訴其他人？我不能說死人復活自己跑了！」雷斯垂德的聲音有點歇斯底里。  
「我確信有人目睹他逃跑。」夏洛克撇了撇嘴，耐著性子又解釋幾句。  
「那個棺材裡只有一隻見鬼的大老鼠，在下葬的第一時間就跑掉了。」雷斯垂德無力地說。  
「那就是他。」夏洛克不曉得自己幹嘛要解釋這麼明白的事情。  
「死者不是獸人，他不會突然就變成一隻老鼠。」雷斯垂德嘆了口氣，覺得自己的頭髮又白了不少根。  
「當你排除了一切不可能的因素之後，剩下來的東西，儘管多麼不可能，也必定是真實的。」夏洛克說，「我已經做完了這裡的事情，下次別叫我來看這麼無聊的現場。」  
「怪胎」、「神經病」安德森與莎莉的低語飄散在空氣中，約翰皺起眉，他直覺地不喜歡別人這樣評論夏洛克。  
「真該慶幸至少在你們空蕩的大腦裡還飄著這些詞彙。」夏洛克反擊道，他虛情假意地做出鼓掌的模樣，而後往墓園門口走去，約翰權衡了兩下，決定先跟上再說。  
在門口，他們見到了看見他倆先後出現時一臉驚喜的麥克。  
「我想事情的時候會拉小提琴，有時候整夜不睡，你介意嗎？」夏洛克突然對約翰說。  
「不好意思？」約翰沒有領會到重點。  
「室友要先了解對方的缺點。」夏洛克解釋。  
「你怎麼知道我要找室友？」約翰問，他沒想到今天還會出現意外發展。  
「我今天才對他說過像我這種人很難找到室友，現在他出現了，帶著那個表情，顯而易見。」夏洛克嘴唇彎起弧度。  
「但是我們完全不了解彼此，我連你的名字都不知道。」約翰回以一個困惑的笑。  
「你是個軍醫，剛從阿富汗被遣送回國，有創傷後症候群，正在看心理醫生，室友知道這些就夠了。」夏洛克朝路邊招車，「明晚七點，我叫夏洛克˙福爾摩斯，地址是貝克街二二一Ｂ室。」  
「下午好。」夏洛克對麥克說，然後坐上計程車離開，動作呈現一種戲劇化的瀟灑。  
「那就是你想介紹給我的室友？」約翰看著麥克，忍不住笑了出聲，「他老是這樣？」  
「沒錯，現在你該答應我一件事了。」麥克笑著說，「巴茨缺獸人醫生，你能來嗎？」  
「但是我拿的是人類醫生的執照。」約翰喜出望外，工作問題一併解決，今天的驚喜真是一樁接著一樁。  
「差不多啦，到時候多讀點獸醫學的資料，再通過一門考試就行了，何況你自己就是獸人。」麥克終於替醫院弄來了醫生，獸人醫院因為偶爾要應付獸化的病人，不容易找到醫生，好在獸人生病的頻率不高，先前的醫生數勉強夠撐場面，最近有位醫生退休回老家了，導致人手一時之間變得很緊張，負責招人的主任不曉得跟他抱怨過幾次。  
「對了，抱歉，我突然跑掉了。」約翰從麥克手中接過自己的拐杖。  
「結合的衝動，嗯？」麥克調侃道，「你不是第一個面對這件事的人。」  
「你說這就是……」約翰頓時感到手足無措，「我剛剛那是……」  
「夥計，你當獸人的時間還太短了，醫院裡有些人可以讓你討教一下。」麥克伸手拍他的肩膀。  
約定好去醫院做完上任前所有程序的時間以及下次的酒吧聚會，約翰與麥克道別，往地鐵的方法走去。

TBC


	3. 第二章

第二章

貝克街二二一Ｂ室的地段很好，約翰第一眼見到時，十分懷疑即使是分租，他是否能夠負擔得起。夏洛克與房東哈德森太太的交情打消了他的疑慮，這位房東太太親切友善，雖然她似乎誤會了他們是一對，這不影響約翰幾乎當場決定入住，只除了夏洛克的雜物讓他猶豫幾秒。  
拖著行李進入客廳，約翰要了三樓的房間，準備向在客廳用他望塵莫及的速度輸入簡訊的夏洛克打聲招呼就進房整理。在約翰開口之前，夏洛克的目光突然落到他身上。  
「想要來一場獵捕嗎？」夏洛克收起手機，開始穿大衣。  
「我要去整理房間。」約翰訥訥地說，壓下內心聽見『獵捕』二字的渴望。  
「房間隨時可以收拾，獵捕可能有危險。」夏洛克站在門口。  
「走。」約翰把行李放在客廳，與他一同出門。  
「你們要出門？」在樓道口，正打算上樓看他們安頓得如何的哈德森太太說。  
「我們不回來吃晚餐，日安，哈德森太太。」夏洛克徑直向外走，約翰朝哈德森太太點頭打招呼。  
「我不是你的管家喔。」哈德森太太的聲音被門板掩蓋。

據說會是一場有危險的獵捕，但是現在夏洛克與約翰坐在安吉洛的餐廳裡。面對夏洛克的舊識擠眉弄眼地暗示他們是一對，約翰拙劣地反駁兩句就放棄了。  
「可能會有危險，嗯？」約翰放下義大利麵的叉子。  
「我說會有危險，你立刻就決定跟來。」夏洛克轉頭朝他挑眉，再轉回去盯著窗外的一棟建築物。  
「你知道即使我們是獸人，我們也不會真的去獵捕吧？」約翰說。  
「那獸人平時做些甚麼？」夏洛克明知故問地道。  
「工作、巡邏領地、找伴侶。」約翰回答。  
「日常生活無聊透頂。」夏洛克不屑地抿嘴。  
「所以你沒有領地或伴侶？男朋友或女朋友？」約翰感到好奇，獸人間有自己的判斷方式，能夠在見到其他獸人的第一時間就判斷出此人的獸形與天賦。約翰見到夏洛克時便知道他是獅嚮導，獅族在倫敦的大名與嚮導的搶手程度，難以想像還有碩果僅存的單身人士。  
「沒有。」夏洛克說。  
「那很好，我也一樣。」約翰胡亂回答。  
「事先說明，我沒有結合的打算，我已經跟工作結婚了。」夏洛克看向約翰，用正襟危坐掩蓋自己語氣中的窘迫。  
「我不是這個意思。」約翰轉開視線，吃幾口麵作掩飾。  
「借我你的手機。」夏洛克看向窗外繼續盯哨，伸手道。  
約翰將手機放進他的手掌，夏洛克快速傳送一條簡訊後還給他。  
「你沒有狼群，跟家人不親密。」約翰第一眼就知道他是獅嚮導，夏洛克亦是同時知道他是狼哨兵。  
「這不難猜是吧。」約翰自嘲，狼族獸人總喜歡成群結隊，閒暇時也一樣。  
「我從來不猜，」夏洛克認真地糾正，「你的手機後面刻著你兄弟的名字，你有兄弟卻違反狼的天性離群索居，你的手機不便宜，是你兄弟收到又轉贈給你的禮物，送這個貴重的禮物，肯定是老婆，但他又送給你，表示他們分手了，而他想與你保持聯繫，你不想跟他待在一起，可能是因為你是獸人而他是普通人，也可能是因為他酗酒又跟老婆鬧離婚。狼獸人會與血緣相近的其他狼組成狼群，根據你對獸人世界的不熟悉，你的家人都是普通人，你是晚發型獸人，錯過了在哨兵塔與其他年輕狼獸人相處融入別的狼群的時機，本身沒有嚮導又沒有族群的嚮導協助你，你的心理狀態始終無法好轉，人類的心理醫生幫助有限。」  
「厲害。」約翰由衷地說。  
夏洛克眼角彎起的弧度洩漏出他有多喜歡這句讚美，「人們通常不這麼說。」  
「他們通常怎麼說？」約翰問。  
「滾開。」夏洛克答，然後他們笑出聲，「我都說對了？」  
「哈利是哈莉葉的簡稱。」約翰吞回笑意，回答。  
「哈利是你姊姊！」夏洛克孩子氣地抱怨道。  
「那麼，我們到底要獵捕什麼？」約翰懷疑地問，他快要以為他們不過是出來吃頓晚餐，雖然夏洛克甚麼也沒吃。  
「跑。」夏洛克話音一落，人如同旋風般奔出門外。  
慢了一拍的約翰立即跑出去，這種時候他很高興自己是名哨兵，強化的體力使他能夠輕易追上腿比他長的夏洛克。

這場約翰根本不曉得目標為何的奔跑，以他們跑進下水道作結，前方的夏洛克腳步未停地變化成獅子，為了跟上他，約翰變成了狼。當雷斯垂德從下水道把他們撈上來的時候，他們像是兩隻落湯雞，全身的毛都被弄濕了黏在身上。  
抖落身上的水珠，夏洛克跟約翰相繼變回人形，周圍的人因為閃避飛濺的水珠讓開了一圈。  
「你們早點到就能從前面包抄到那隻老鼠。」夏洛克不滿地說，扯掉雷斯垂德丟到他頭上的毛巾。  
「那個就是他？」約翰止不住地甩腦袋，想甩掉下水道的味道，這麼濃重的臭味對嗅覺高於常人數倍的哨兵簡直是場災難。  
「當然，使用你的眼睛，它會感激你的。」夏洛克乖戾地盯著他幾秒，伸手過去握住他的手臂，「嗅覺下降九十度。」  
「謝謝。」約翰如釋重負地長出口氣，覺得自己又能呼吸到正常的空氣了。  
雷斯垂德看著他們的互動，覺得說不定這次夏洛克的伴侶有希望了，「我說過幾次了？不要擅自行動，這是我的案子。」  
「我傳過簡訊了。」夏洛克毫無悔意地辯駁，「如果你當回事……」  
「屍體失竊比死人活過來聽上去合理多了。」雷斯垂德說，「況且我們證據不足。」  
「他的祖先中從沒有出現鼠獸人？」雖是疑問，但夏洛克的口氣已篤定絕對有。  
「有，可是這說明不了什麼。」雷斯垂德反駁道。  
「這說明了所有事情。」夏洛克氣呼呼地說。  
「我讓警車送你回家。」雷斯垂德說。  
「不用。」夏洛克扭頭離開。  
在數台計程車掠過他們身邊之後，夏洛克終於攔到一台計程車願意載兩個渾身濕透又氣味不佳的乘客，與約翰上車離開。

踏入貝克街二二一號，夏洛克與約翰四目相交看見對方的形象後頓住接著爆出大笑。  
「你說獵捕，就真的是獵捕。」約翰說。  
「只是個獵捕，你都入侵阿富汗了。」夏洛克調侃他。  
「又不是我一個人。」約翰試圖悶住笑聲，又因為這句話失敗，「認真點，今天那隻老鼠真的是屍體消失的獸人變的？媽呀，那可真大隻。」  
「當然，看著吧，這事還沒完。」夏洛克語氣篤定地說。  
為免吵醒哈德森太太，夏洛克與約翰盡量收斂聲音在樓梯上互相推搡著朝Ｂ室門口走去。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

獸人最小的領地，就是自家的住宅，因為法律規定和約定俗成，不允許經過挑戰獲得他人的住宅，但是領地不僅僅是住宅，獸人根據自己的能力強弱，領地包含活動範圍與勢力範圍，住宅之外的領地範圍可以透過挑戰原領主而獲得。  
由於跟普通人的地理劃分結合，領地最大不超過一個城市大小，佔領城市的稱為城市領主，而占領首都的則是國家領主。只有城市領主可以挑戰國家領主。  
這天晚上，約翰將他位於貝克街二二一Ｂ室的個人房間標記為自己的領地。

室友難免地需要忍受彼此的缺點，約翰不抱怨夏洛克思考時刺耳的小提琴聲，夏洛克也不抱怨約翰睡覺時無意識爆發的情緒波動。  
然而這幾日，約翰的情緒越發起伏不定，像個浪潮般衝擊夏洛克的精神屏障，孜孜不倦地挑戰他的耐性，本來躺平的他從沙發上起身，穿著一整天沒換的睡衣走上樓站在約翰的門前。  
意思意思敲幾下門，夏洛克自己拉開約翰的房門，倚在門邊瞇起眼審視著他，按理說，一個獸人侵入另一獸人的領地，即有被攻擊的可能，警覺性高的獸人在如此私密的領地被入侵的瞬間便會發動攻擊，不過夏洛克是嚮導，所以他有天生的優勢能穩定神智不清的哨兵。  
夏洛克覺得解決不穩定的情緒來源比被攻擊重要一些，「約翰。」他踏入約翰的房間，呼喚他。  
敞開的窗照射進月光，夏洛克抬頭一望，接近圓形的月亮高掛在空中，難怪約翰這麼躁動。若約翰在青少年時期就覺醒，現在早已適應滿月帶來的生理影響，不會太容易被滿月勾動情緒。  
聽見聲響而從棉被裡鑽出來的是眼神呆滯的狼頭，不是約翰的人臉。  
「嘖嘖，變身了。」夏洛克慢慢靠近，本來趴倒的狼翻身站起，弓身警戒，棉被半掉不掉地掛在狼腰上。  
正常情況下，獸人變身不會失去意識，約翰是在睡夢中無意識變身，加上他的創傷後症候群一直沒有起色，才會出現這種狀況。  
夏洛克勾起唇角，他不常幫助哨兵，不代表他沒有這個能力。漸漸地，夏洛克從身上散發出使人安神的磁場，狼朝他的方向嗅了嗅又逐漸地趴下來。當他把手放在狼背上時，約翰整個放鬆下來，眼皮下滑，逐漸回到深眠中。  
為自己完美的安撫感到自豪，夏洛克自鳴得意地勾起嘴角，然後將約翰擠到床內側，變身成獅子與他挨在一起。被擠壓到伸展空間的狼掙扎幾下後被獅爪壓趴下，敵不過四周令人安心的氣味，約翰睡著了。

TBC


	4. 第三章

第三章

醒來的時候，約翰覺得自己許久沒有這麼神清氣爽，彷彿積壓在體內久久未散的一股鬱氣被昨晚的涼風吹散了，就像拋開那支上次『獵捕』之後就不再被需要的枴杖一樣。  
「早安。」約翰的身旁傳出夏洛克的聲音。  
「啊！」約翰驚愕之餘差點被自己的口水嗆到，「你怎麼在這裡？」他記得昨晚睡著之前，房內只有他一人。  
「對於入侵自己領地的外來獸人，你警覺心太低了。」夏洛克的回答牛頭不對馬嘴。  
「你不是其他人，你是我室友。」對自己的室友警戒太驚小怪了，約翰想。  
夏洛克奇怪地瞥他一眼，「牛奶沒了。」  
「你就不能自己買一次嗎？你才是喜歡喝牛奶的那個！」約翰抱怨道，他不禁想問到底是所有貓科動物都喜歡喝牛奶還是夏洛克是特例。  
「浪費時間。」夏洛克俐落地翻身下床，一步也沒停地下樓。  
「我的時間也是時間！」坐起身的約翰朝他的背影叫。  
片刻後，約翰發覺自己再次被夏洛克扯開話題。該死的，夏洛克在他房裡作什麼？約翰納悶地想。

倒不是約翰想抱怨，夏洛克不做家務也不採買帶給他的困擾，其實不如自動結帳機來得大。老天啊，誰發現這種邪惡的機器，除了不停不停地發出使人厭煩的聲音外，還有什麼貢獻。  
然而今天有一件事的厭惡程度排在了自動結帳機之前，那就是在聽著自動結帳機唸個不停的時候，被一群訓練有素的獅哨兵包圍，危機感讓他寒毛直豎，其中一名手裡拿著黑莓機按個不停的女哨兵連看都沒看機器一眼就替他結完帳，然後他連同一堆食物，被帶到一位獅嚮導面前。  
這是出動了一個小獅群嗎？太抬舉他了。約翰苦中作樂地想。  
「坐下吧，約翰。」他面前以傘拄地的男人說。  
「我習慣站著。」約翰不想在形勢上先矮人一截，即使他身高沒有對方高，「你有意識到這種行為是綁架吧？」  
「我聽說你正與夏洛克同居，剛見面就一起辦案，週末是否就好事將近了。」這種自顧自的說話方式，讓約翰不由自主地想到了他的室友。  
「是分租。」約翰糾正道，「而且不關你的事，你到底是誰？」  
「如果你問他，他會說我是他最大的敵人。」獅嚮導說。  
「敵對獅群？」約翰問。  
男人笑而不答，接著另啟話頭，「我希望你能提供給我他的資訊。」  
「不。」約翰斬釘截鐵地說。  
「報酬豐厚。」男人的語氣透露出上位者的氣息。  
「不。」約翰不改回答，腰桿挺得更直。  
「如此，我讓手下送你回去。」男子說話中那種紆尊降貴的語氣亦與夏洛克相似。這是獅子的通病嗎？約翰想。  
直覺告訴約翰這個人非敵亦非友，若他是嚮導就能更準確地根據情緒波動判斷對方來意，但是他是哨兵，他的直覺提醒他不要在這個人面前輕舉妄動。懷著滿腹疑問，他看著男人離開，接著那位女哨兵護送他回去，從頭到尾手都沒離開過黑莓機。

聽見門響，蜷縮在扶手椅上的夏洛克瞄了眼進門的約翰。  
「耗時異常，心情不好，你遇見意料外的人。」夏洛克在沒有案件供他打發時間的時候，的確像隻壞脾氣的貓，噢，大貓。  
「某個自稱是你最大的敵人的人。」約翰繞進廚房，把東西塞進冰箱，「不要把手指跟青菜放在同一格！」他喊。  
「那是實驗！」夏洛克說得理所當然。  
「不要拿食物做實驗！」約翰無數次地強調這點，雖然夏洛克聽而不聞，總是認為全世界都該繞著他轉，「到底誰是你最大的敵人？」  
「一種多數人稱之為兄長的生物。」夏洛克嫌惡地盯著被他扔到地上的報紙。  
順著他的視線，約翰看見了報紙標題『戰亡士兵屍體遭竊』，對於警方不採用夏洛克的說法這點，他愛莫能助，約翰繼續原先的話題，「你不是告訴我那是你哥吧？」。  
夏洛克用一種看白癡的眼神看他。  
「如果我錯了麻煩指正我，」約翰說，「你們獅子在兄弟間不是出了名的特別親密嗎？」  
自然界中，雄獅會與同胎兄弟或旅途中共患難的義兄弟結成聯盟，一起搶奪地盤，這樣的聯盟關係會持續一輩子，所以兄弟間相當親密。獅獸人因此兄弟間的感情較其他種族好。  
表情扭曲了一瞬，夏洛克像是聞到臭味般皺起臉，「你故意的。」  
「那我想你們不能一概而論。」約翰聳肩。  
「他付錢讓你監視我了嗎？」夏洛克乖戾地說。  
「我沒接受。」  
「可惜，我們能平分那筆錢。」  
「所以你有個家族嘛。」約翰省會過來，他覺得自己肯定在哪邊聽說過類似的獅群，「老天，你來自『那個』福爾摩斯獅群！」  
若說到倫敦哪個獅群最出名，無疑是國家領主所在的福爾摩斯獅群。雖說因為整個福爾摩斯家族皆住在倫敦，內部不只一個獅群，但是有兩個年紀相差不小的獅嚮導兄弟的獅群，那就絕對沒錯了。  
「收起你的表情，國家領主不是世襲，我也不是什麼見鬼的王子。」夏洛克瞪著他。  
約翰舉手作投降狀，「你該告訴我。」  
「得了吧，這麼多的線索大喇喇地攤在你眼前，你所要做的只是觀察。」夏洛克哼了聲，「過份倚賴你的哨兵本能只會讓你的頭腦更加退化，而它原就不怎麼堪用了，不是針對你，大部分人的頭腦都這樣。」  
翻了個白眼，約翰決定叫外賣當晚餐，當他打電話的時候，眼角餘光看見夏洛克正在用他的筆電，約翰捂住話筒，「那是我的筆電。」  
「我知道，密碼太容易破了。」語氣中表現出他對於約翰的密碼不能供他消遣感到不滿。  
「去用你自己的。」約翰皺眉，然後被話筒另一邊接通的聲音引開注意力，「你要吃什麼？」  
「不吃。」夏洛克說。  
放棄跟他討論規律飲食的重要性，約翰擅自加點半人份的晚餐。

吃著遲來的晚餐，再硬塞些東西給抱著筆電不放的夏洛克，約翰覺得自己該打開電視看點肥皂劇放鬆緊繃整天的精神。  
「不是吧。」夏洛克皺眉抱怨，他不懂怎麼會有人喜歡看這種沒營養的東西，然後他轉回頭去看電腦螢幕，頓時眼睛一亮，「約翰，總算有好玩的了。」  
「唔？」約翰心不在焉地說，注意力還在脫口秀主持人身上。  
「約翰，」夏洛克再次要求他注意，「你看這個。」他將筆電轉到約翰的方向，並且關掉電視。  
本想抱怨的約翰一行行閱讀下來，被內容勾起了興趣，一半因為委託人描述的案情，一半因為委託人本人。  
根據信件內容，委託人叫做瑪莉˙摩斯坦，剛經歷父喪，繼承了家裡的產業，但是在繼承之後，她從律師處得到一封信，信上有三名知名虎獸人的簽名，皆是赫赫有名的軍隊將領，其中一名是瑪莉的祖先，瑪莉也是一名虎獸人。此信表明她家還有一塊代代相傳的土地，要求繼承人必須是已結合的已婚虎獸人，本來瑪莉打算先將此事放到一邊去，然而自從她拿到那封信後，遭遇了兩次暗殺。雖說她本人是位哨兵，憑一己之力逃過一劫，這種如影隨形的威脅依然讓她不舒服，在報警沒有得到有效的解決後，她從夏洛克的網站寫信給他，希望能得到一些建議。  
約翰從信件中的描述，想像出一位美麗果敢的女性，可惜她不是嚮導，但是不是所有結合的哨兵與嚮導都是婚姻關係，永久結合也未要求一定要從肉體進行，他還是抱持著希望。  
「在你沉迷於毫無懸念的電視劇的時候，我聯繫過她，後天她會到這裡來。」夏洛克一改癱在沙發上的樣子，精神奕奕地說。  
「嗯，我會排出時間。」約翰說。  
夏洛克審視地看他，「難得你沒有說要去值班。」  
「你常說沒有那麼多獸人會生病。」約翰微笑道，「拜託，我只是採納你的意見。」  
「你知道我是嚮導吧，你散發出來的情緒可不是這麼說；就算我不是嚮導，你的表情也不是這麼顯示。」夏洛克直盯著他。  
「晚安。」約翰奪回自己的筆電，自顧自地走上樓。  
夏洛克的目光隨著他移動，直到約翰消失在樓道間。這就發情了，夏洛克在心中下結論，鄙夷地嗤了一聲。

TBC


	5. 第四章

第四章

瑪莉˙摩斯坦是位溫柔端莊的漂亮小姐，難以想像這樣的女性有撂倒歹徒的好身手。開門看見她時，約翰不由自主地抬頭挺胸，想給來者更好的印象，不過企圖取悅眼前女性的同時，約翰內心有股衝動叫他阻止其他哨兵進入家裡，他用力地將這種感覺壓回去。  
客人入座後，約翰到廚房準備茶水，夏洛克聚精會神地檢視瑪莉帶來的那封之前提到的信。  
「家庭教師，哨兵中罕見的職業選擇。」夏洛克饒有興味地說。  
「不好意思？」瑪莉疑惑地說。  
「你的手，握慣筆、刀、槍等等不同武器形成的繭不同，鉛筆、鋼筆、粉筆或白板筆的繭也不盡相同，這是教師的手。」夏洛克說，「最近被襲擊的次數增加了？」  
「你知道知道？」瑪莉的聲音中帶有驚奇感。  
「你裙子下的腿藏著一把刀跟一把槍，教師不需要這麼多武器。你放棄等待警察的調查轉而聯繫我，一定有甚麼促使你行動……」夏洛克分析的語調繼續響起。  
聽著夏洛克故技重施地開始炫耀起自己的推理演繹技巧，從廚房轉出來的約翰看見夏洛克與瑪莉討論的畫面，他深呼吸幾次，把莫名的憤怒塞回去。令約翰惶恐的是他不知道自己在生氣夏洛克得到瑪莉的注意，還是瑪莉正在接近他的嚮導。該死，不管哪一個人都不是他的，約翰鬱悶地甩開自己不合邏輯的念頭。  
「請用茶。」約翰放下托盤，加入客廳的討論。  
「謝謝。」瑪莉低聲道謝。  
「我去過那裡，」瑪莉指著繼承土地的地址，「在卡地夫，到了那附近之後就找不到地方進去，好像我們能知道它就在哪裡，眼睛卻沒辦法看見。」  
「保護咒。」夏洛克手掌對貼合十放在身前，盯著委託人，「強而有力的血盟保護咒，只有擁有血脈繼承的後代達到咒語的條件才能得到被保護的事物，這個咒語相當古老，並且施行者必須有極高的天賦，考慮到信件上的名字，我不懷疑保護咒施展的成功程度。」  
「這麼說無法可解了？」瑪莉秀氣的眉皺起。  
「幸好我們的問題不在這裡，」夏洛克興奮地說，「重點是誰想殺你。既然血盟保護咒限定繼承人的資格，你死後，誰會得到利益？」  
「可是我是這塊土地的最後一個繼承人。」瑪莉納悶地說，「律師是這麼說的，我們這三個家族一直有互相保持聯繫，至少三個家族的獸人之間都有聯繫，因為常常跟一般人通婚，這代連我在內已經沒有幾個獸人。」  
「沒有什麼地方讓你覺得很奇怪的嗎？」約翰給瑪莉一個安撫的微笑。  
「沒什麼吧，」瑪莉偏頭托腮，在記憶裡搜刮異常之處，「啊！我想起來了，我這一代其他五個獸人都是在這幾年之間過世，而且全部都是意外，我對其中一場喪禮的印象特別深，因為他被海浪捲走，沒有找到屍體。」  
聞言，夏洛克與約翰交換了一個眼神，上個月他們才處理過一件屍體消失的案件。一次是巧合，兩次呢？或許不只兩次呢？夏洛克暗自決定要拜訪一下警方的網站。  
「怎麼了？」看見兩人若有所思的表情，瑪莉問。  
「我有個主意……」夏洛克有些壞心地笑，「一場假結婚與幾可亂真的暫時結合，或許可以騙過保護咒。」  
「我可以配合。」約翰立刻接話。  
「如果你還記得的話，她是哨兵。」夏洛克嘲諷道，其他兩人看向他，「不，不是我。」他回瞪兩人。  
「但是這個計畫需要一位嚮導。」約翰不解地說。  
「我剛好認識一位。」夏洛克笑得高深莫測，約翰翻了個白眼。  
此計謀要等夏洛克聯繫上那位神秘的嚮導再繼續進行，瑪莉向他們道別，約翰送她到門口。  
「我想，如果方便的話……」約翰靦腆地笑著，支吾著想嘗試約瑪莉出去。  
「再見，華生醫生。」年輕教師的笑容如花般嬌豔，她委婉地拒絕。  
垂頭喪氣地回到客廳，約翰再度深切感受到獸人與普通人的差別，在他沒有變成獸人之前，好歹他能碰碰運氣得到幾次約會再談深入交往的問題，現在漂亮如斯的女孩是個哨兵，戰鬥力說不定不下於他，裝靦腆的招數不再奏效。  
「又被拒絕了？」夏洛克的口氣中絲毫沒有意外的感覺。  
「哪來的『又』！」約翰無力地瞪他一眼，瞥見夏洛克準備開始長篇大論的表情，他馬上說，「拜託，我不想聽這種數據。」  
夏洛克撇嘴，繼續在筆電上快速地打字，約翰定晴一看發現他的筆電再次被『徵用』了，他受不了地搖搖頭，不想去計較。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

這日，巴茨醫院內，夏洛克在停屍間對他剛從茉莉˙胡珀手中弄到的屍體做實驗。為什麼溫柔的病理學家會是兔哨兵？看見嬌小的茉莉輕鬆地獨自扛起一具屍體，約翰無語問蒼天。留下夏洛克在研究樓醉心研究，約翰到醫院樓去值班。  
如果他沒搞錯，茉莉真的對夏洛克頗有好感，約翰感受到莫名的危機意識，他驅散腦中的念頭，企圖專注在看診上，不過獸人的身體不容易生病，獸人醫生大部分的時間都是坐著發呆，要專心並不容易。  
約翰的心神越飄越遠，直到簡訊聲響起。  
『你來當證婚人。　　──夏˙福』  
約翰盯著簡訊愣住，這是怎麼回事？夏洛克不是突然想跟茉莉結婚吧？他擔憂地看向研究樓的方向。  
『誰要結婚了？　　──約˙華』  
花費幾分鐘才打完簡訊，約翰對自己的速度感到氣餒。  
『別耍蠢，當然是委託人。　　──夏˙福』  
約翰發誓他從簡訊中看出了夏洛克的鄙視。  
『下班再說。　　──約˙華』  
打完這封簡訊，約翰放下手機，無聊地翻起病歷。  
『上班很無聊。　　──夏˙福』  
約翰看一眼簡訊，不打算回覆。  
整個下午，約翰只看了兩個病人，其中一個還是假借生病名義來探新醫生是否為嚮導的哨兵。約翰尋思是否請調到人類醫師的部門去，不過管理方保證如果有缺人會找他支援，他就不堅持調部門了。

TBC


	6. 第五章

第五章

站在卡地夫，那塊被封印的土地前面，約翰挺意外這塊土地在住宅區裡，毗臨一座公園。夏洛克、約翰與委託人瑪莉盛裝在公園碰頭，等待夏洛克神秘的嚮導朋友。約翰非常好奇，不能怪他，畢竟像夏洛克這種人能有幾個朋友啊。  
昨日一回到家，夏洛克立刻宣布明天就能進行計畫中的假婚禮，吩咐他帶上槍以防萬一。約翰發覺他打算就這樣輕裝上陣，十分堅持地收拾了兩人的行李，充耳不聞夏洛克引經據典地抱怨他此舉是浪費時間。  
「我們一定要穿成這樣嗎？」約翰拉扯西裝襯衫的領口，這不過是場假婚禮。  
「摩斯坦小姐堅持。」夏洛克不高興地抿唇，他穿著與約翰相同款式的西裝。  
身穿改良式短裙襬婚紗的瑪莉嘟嘴，「這是我的婚禮耶。」  
「假婚禮。」夏洛克和約翰異口同聲地說。  
「哼，男人。」瑪莉懶得跟他們解釋女人對婚禮的憧憬。  
此時，一輛計程車緩緩地停在公園門口，一位身著修身晚禮服、曲線畢露的高挑女性走下車。  
「這件事最好值得我從美國趕回來。」女人是豹嚮導，臉上掛著自信的笑容。  
夏洛克嗤笑，「你不感興趣就不會出現在這裡。」  
「呵，誰是我的哨兵呢？」女人的眼睛在約翰和瑪莉身上轉。  
「艾琳˙艾德勒。」夏洛克隨便向另外兩人介紹名字。  
「瑪莉˙摩斯坦，你的哨兵。」瑪莉朝她伸出手，兩人握手致意，相互打量對方。  
「如果你想知道的話，我是約翰˙華生。」兩人之間的氛圍讓約翰的心情有些悶。  
「喔？」艾琳挑眉，問夏洛克，「你的哨兵？」  
「朋友。」夏洛克說。  
「同事。」約翰說。  
艾琳的眉挑得更高了，「我沒看見牧師。」  
「得了吧，婚禮就在這裡舉行，不需要教堂與牧師。」夏洛克不耐煩說，朝約翰揮揮手示意他去證婚。  
鬱悶的約翰佔到兩人面前，「那麼，你們願意跟對方結成婚姻關係嗎？」  
「就這樣？不是該有一大串台詞嗎？」瑪莉鼓著臉，揮舞著手抗議約翰的敷衍了事。  
「大家都省點事，快把結婚證書簽了。」約翰伸手扶住自己的額頭。  
「太敷衍了！」瑪莉抗議道。  
「哨兵們，有不請自來的客人到了。」艾琳快速地掃視周遭。  
話音剛落，一排子彈向他們傾瀉而出，四人身手矯健地翻入一排樹叢後。  
約翰把筆塞給他們，「快簽。」兩人飛快地簽完名字。  
夏洛克把瑪莉推到艾琳懷裡，「結合，別浪費時間。」這些人便是來打斷婚禮與結合的。  
約翰時不時回頭開幾槍替她們爭取時間，眼角瞄到有人正在靠近，他將槍丟給夏洛克，跳出去與敵人扭打成一團。另一邊再度出現幾人，夏洛克幾招就撂倒了這些人，因為他動手之餘用上精神攻擊，敵人沒幾下就陷入昏迷。  
撂倒一個對手、抽空確認兩女安全的約翰滿臉通紅地轉開視線，繼續投入戰鬥，躲在安全地帶的艾琳與瑪莉為了短時間把連結建立起來，正抱在一起互相磨蹭身體。  
片刻後，一把匕首插在與約翰交手之人的腦袋上，結束了這場混戰，那把匕首是從終於結合成功的瑪莉手中飛出。  
然而事情還沒有結束，費這些工夫能不能滿足繼承土地的要求才是重點，四人一刻也不停歇地往目標地飛奔。  
「那間房子嗎？」跑在最前面的艾琳問。對男人來說，腳穿三吋高的高跟鞋跑得如此快堪稱特技。  
「對，就是那間。」瑪莉驚喜地說。那塊怎麼也無法看見的土地終於顯露出真面目，上面有一棟房子。  
「什麼？」約翰跟夏洛克什麼都沒有看見。  
「快進來！」站在門口的瑪莉說，艾琳已經進入屋內。  
隨著她的邀請，那棟房子逐漸顯現在約翰跟夏洛克面前，他們立刻跑進去，後頭的追兵不得其門而入，只好徒勞地舉槍掃射後放棄行動離開。

直到這時，艾琳和瑪莉才有空停下來檢查自己新鮮出爐的連結印記。  
結合後的獸人會產生靈魂印記，暫時連結的印記較模糊，只有永久連結才會產生清晰的印記。普通人看不見靈魂印記，只有同為獸人的其他人能粗略地感應此人是否已經結合。  
查看過印記狀態後，瑪莉皺了下臉，心懷愧疚地望向艾琳，從她下計程車到現在，艾琳的表情首次變得嚴肅。  
「是永久印記。」夏洛克的聲音裡沒有語調起伏，直白地陳述事實。  
「我真的很抱歉。」瑪莉不知道該怎麼表達她的歉意，沒想到她與艾琳居然是難得一見的天生高契合度，結合時又太過匆忙，結果弄巧成拙了。  
「又不是不能消除了，」艾琳換了個表情，調笑道，「美女，看來我們要在一起一段時間囉。」  
話說得輕巧，但是誰都知道暫時連結跟永久連結的印記消除難度是天差地別。暫時連結若無雙方持續地維持，幾天後就會消散，但是永久連結，除非向嚮導之家求助，找見證人幫忙解除，否則雙方即便有解除的意願，也要渡過一段分離的陣痛期。  
先放下這個問題，眾人在房內四處走動，房子的一樓是幾乎占據所有面積的客廳，有一個通往二樓的樓梯，與兩扇門，一扇是他們進來的大門，一扇不知道通往何處。  
「現在，讓我們看看這房子到底有甚麼秘密。」夏洛克興奮地說。  
「大夥，我想都寫在這上面了。」約翰指著另外一道門旁的板子。  
夏洛克的表情好像小孩聽到聖誕節被宣布取消一樣，跟另外兩人一起聚集到說明板前。  
原來這間房子是三名虎獸人留給後代的訓練場，那扇門通往一個能提高自身能力的訓練，由於訓練方法相當嚴格並有需要哨兵嚮導互相配合的挑戰，所以限定只有結合的獸人才能進入。至於婚姻，是因為早期結合的獸人多與自己的結合對象結婚，當年的人沒多想就順道列上去。  
「無趣。」夏洛克瞬間拉長著臉。  
「看起來像是刷副本。」約翰說。  
「副本？」夏洛克的臉上難得出現純然的疑惑。  
「你從來沒玩過網路遊戲也沒聽說過？」約翰驚訝地反問。  
「這種沒用的資料，我早就清出腦袋了。」夏洛克撇嘴，這種資料不需要留在記憶宮殿裡。  
「看來我因禍得福了。」艾琳饒有興致地說。  
「那我們的連結……」瑪莉猶豫地道。  
「等我玩膩這個訓練場再說。」艾琳完全沒把錯誤形成的連結當回事。  
「嘖，約翰，走了。」夏洛克拉開門。  
「外面！」約翰趕緊把門壓回去。  
「那些人早就滾了。」夏洛克再次拉開門。  
「掰啦，男孩們。」艾琳擺擺手，盯著訓練場的門躍躍欲試，瑪莉在一旁向他們揮手道別。  
「再見。」約翰禮貌地說，然後快步追上正好招到計程車的夏洛克。

計程車上，約翰問出甫見到艾琳就想提的問題。  
「艾德勒小姐是你的朋友？」約翰問。  
「算是。」夏洛克不情不願地說，「我被她擺過一道。」  
「哈哈哈哈──」約翰終於忍不住笑出聲，哥哥定位成死敵，對手的定位是朋友，恐怕只有夏洛克的人生如此戲劇化。  
「別逼我提高你的感官。」夏洛克氣悶地威脅，換來約翰更收不住的笑聲。

TBC


	7. 第六章

第六章

約翰有個部落格，他的心理醫生建議他創建的部落格，在認識夏洛克之前，他老是想不出能在上面寫什麼，覺得自己的人生乏味可陳，之後他的部落格成了夏洛克˙福爾摩斯與約翰˙華生的探案故事連載地，不僅他自己找到練打字的題材，也使夏洛克多了一群粉絲。  
今天約翰更新部落格時，遇上了困境。不是網站出問題，不是電腦出問題，也不是他打字有問題（雖然真的打得有點慢），而是陷入無聊的夏洛克拉膩了小提琴，變成獅形態跳上桌子用爪子蓋上筆電後趴在筆電上面。  
「夏洛克，回床上去睡。」約翰無奈地叫，「別躺在桌子上！」  
銅鈴大的獅眼張開，示意他沒有在睡覺。  
「把我的筆電還回來。」約翰施力想抽出被壓在夏洛克腹下的無辜筆電，其實以哨兵的力量只對抗獅子的體重沒有問題，但是夏洛克故意跟他作對，同時用力不給他搬動。  
「別這麼幼稚。」因為正在出力，約翰咬牙切齒地說。  
夏洛克的獅形體型精瘦，鬃毛多且深，努力將手往他腹下搆的約翰整個臉都埋在毛裡面。  
門鈴響起，約翰放棄拯救筆電，長出幾口氣再拍掉臉上的毛後去開門。看見來人是誰，原本懶洋洋地趴在桌上的夏洛克瞬間站起，朝他呲牙。  
「你的禮貌呢？弟弟。」來人是麥考夫˙福爾摩斯。  
若不是獅形，夏洛克肯定要反唇相譏，他跳下桌子，一溜煙地跑回房。  
「請坐。」約翰尷尬地笑。  
再出現的夏洛克全身包著被單，踩過桌子窩到沙發上。  
「你有穿褲子嗎？」約翰問。  
「沒有。」夏洛克板著臉回答。  
坐下的麥考夫臉上掛著寵溺的笑容，使夏洛克更加煩燥，「禿毛獅，你來做什麼？」  
在大自然中，雄獅鬃毛的長度與顏色代表獅子的戰鬥力，深且長的鬃毛表示此獅很強，因為獅子打鬥之間會拉扯對方的鬃毛，輸的獅子鬃毛被扯掉，所以顏色不容易變深。這雖是慣例但不是定律，也有天生鬃毛少或顏色淺的強獅。  
「咳咳咳──」約翰用咳嗽掩飾他差點溢出嘴邊的笑聲。  
「關心自己的兄弟毋須理由。」麥考夫慢條斯理的說話方式，總是能讓夏洛克生氣。  
「你又變胖了吧。」夏洛克意有所指地打量他的胸腹贅肉。  
「事實上，我瘦了。」麥考夫笑道，權當這是自家兄弟的關心方式。  
「喝茶嗎？」約翰站起，努力地想離開氣氛尷尬的現場。  
「不，他馬上就離開了。」夏洛克直瞪著麥考夫。  
「媽咪要我通知你，家族收到一張戰帖。」麥考夫總算逗夠了夏洛克，說出了目的。  
「我記得父親才是獅王。」言下之意，挑戰與他無關。  
「那張戰帖署名Ｍ ，是下給整個家族。」說到這裡，麥考夫的表情變得凝重，許久沒遇過這麼囂張的挑戰者。事實上，從福爾摩斯成為國家領主的姓氏至今，這是最囂張的挑戰。  
「好了，我知道了。」夏洛克不耐煩地說。  
「下午好，華生醫生。」麥考夫說完後，走出客廳的門。  
「呃，你好。」約翰回道。  
身為英國國家領主所在的家族，有資格挑戰其的只有城市領主，這類近乎匿名的挑戰不合規矩。再說，挑戰僅是國家領主與挑戰者之間的對決，從未有過指名挑戰整個家族的例子。  
麥考夫離開之後，約翰才任由自己擔憂的情緒蔓延，他不知道怎麼形容這種感情，聽到夏洛克可能受到威脅，約翰內心無由來地浮出憤怒與保護慾，還有若有似無的佔有慾。  
「我出門了！」為了避免情緒在這裡爆開，約翰快步離開家。  
倒進沙發上躺著的夏洛克抬頭看一眼約翰的背影，翻身坐起，打開約翰遺留在客廳的筆電，想給自己找點消遣。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

不曉得挑戰者究竟是誰，福爾摩斯家族從勢均力敵的大家族開始排查，然而收穫甚微，基本上可以確定挑戰者是不屬於目前勢力的新興力量。即使跟麥考夫鬧彆扭，夏洛克仍會給予這個異常事件一些關注，但也僅此而已。  
直到夏洛克收到一封指明給他且署名Ｍ的信，內容表示他將讓夏洛克跌入深淵，這件事才被認真對待──至少被約翰認真對待。  
想要保護夏洛克卻不得其門而入的無力感縈繞在約翰心頭，他最近睡得不是挺好。  
「夏洛克，你怎麼又在這裡。」從夢中轉醒的約翰感覺身邊有人，睡意朦朧地說，翻身時發現他被人環抱在懷裡，他掙扎了兩下未果，「放開我。」  
「你睡不好。」夏洛克毫無音調起伏的聲音無法掩蓋他的關心。  
「你根本不睡。」約翰揉著眼回嘴，然後往周遭一看，驚訝地問，「我怎麼會在你的房間？」  
「你睡在客廳了。」夏洛克不覺得這樣有什麼問題，不過他沒提及約翰睡倒在他的肩上。  
「問題不在這裡。」約翰想下床回到樓上自己的房間，但是夏洛克不放手。  
「觀察所有細節的時候，同時你要學會找重點。」夏洛克說了句看似無關的話。  
「噢！」約翰發出一聲微小的哀號聲，決定與其強迫不清醒的腦袋運轉還是繼續睡比較好。  
這樣的插曲最近經常發生，約翰已經不只一次發現自己在無意間和夏洛克靠得很近，而後者從來不反對。如同約翰偶爾會驚醒，發覺夏洛克睡在自己旁邊，而他從來沒抗議……不，他抗議過，只是夏洛克從來不在乎他的抗議，漸漸地他放棄抵抗了。

隔天早上，吃著早餐的約翰覺得似乎有什麼東西偏離了軌道。最近他與夏洛克似乎親近得過頭，就連雷斯垂德的小組調侃他們的次數皆上升不少。再說，若在從前，錯過瑪莉這麼符合他擇偶標準的女孩會讓他扼腕良久，現在他很快地便不去想這件事。仔細凝思，約翰的直覺卻沒有反映出什麼不妥，約翰將怪異的感覺拋諸腦後。  
上班的途中，約翰罕見地碰上地鐵停駛，其中一個地鐵站被放置了炸彈，警方緊急封站徹查。千鈞一髮之際，拆彈專家解除了炸彈，但是這個事件依然讓倫敦籠罩在詭譎的氛圍下，並攻佔了隔日各報的頭條。

TBC


	8. 第七章

第七章

晚上返家後，約翰挺驚訝沒有案子在手的夏洛克既沒有要死不活地躺在沙發上也沒有把家裡搞得雞飛狗跳然後把哈德森太太引上來。不，他想哈德森太太還是上來過了，否則廚房不會有晚餐。  
夏洛克專注地盯著電視，旁邊還有一台螢幕亮著的筆電。  
等等，約翰知道這個畫面到底哪邊詭異了，夏洛克從來不認真看電視，他認為看電視節目純屬浪費生命。  
「夏洛克？」約翰小心翼翼地問。  
「遊戲開始了。」夏洛克將筆電螢幕轉往約翰的方向，上面的頁面停在夏洛克的網站，有一位署名Ｍ的人留了一句『喜歡我送你的見面禮嗎？』，與此同時，電視正播出和地鐵炸彈同時間發生的銀行爆炸案，警方雖然及時疏散了人群，但是來不及阻止炸彈爆開。  
「這可不是什麼遊戲。」約翰皺著眉說。  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克不置可否地發出個鼻音。  
「這就是那個不知道是誰的Ｍ搞出來的？」約翰忿忿然地說，不只因為無辜群眾的生命財產受到威脅，同時因為夏洛克看來要直面這個威脅。  
「精妙的演繹。」夏洛克半嘲弄地說。  
正想要回嘴，約翰的手機響了起來。  
「別理他。」夏洛克像看到什麼討厭的東西似地斜眼看約翰的手機。  
約翰拿出手機瞧，是麥考夫，他多等了幾秒，還是將電話接起，「喂？」  
『叫夏洛克不要管這件事。』一接起，麥考夫命令般的話就傳來。  
「呃，好像有點難。」約翰舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇，「對方已經把話發到他網站上。」  
『我看到了。』麥考夫的聲音不如往常般沉穩。  
「我盡力。」約翰心虛地說，他不認為自己有辦法阻止夏洛克做任何事。夏洛克刻意的哼聲傳進話筒。  
幾句話後，約翰掛斷電話。  
夏洛克已經關掉電視，眼睛亮得出奇，「怎麼可能放棄如此有趣的較量。」  
「會有人死的。」約翰的聲音裡帶有譴責的意味。  
「在乎就能改變現狀嗎？」夏洛克說。  
「不能。」約翰嘆了口氣後說。  
「那我會避免這點。」夏洛克蠻不在意地說。  
伸手揉了揉額頭，約翰覺得現在先弄點東西吃比與夏洛克討論人生態度要緊些。

現實是殘酷的，由不得約翰逃避。隔日一早，雷斯垂德便登門造訪貝克街二二一Ｂ室，他瞪大雙眼看著夏洛克從樓上走下來。如果他沒記錯的話，樓上是約翰的房間，夏洛克的房間在這層樓。  
「說吧，他走了哪步棋？」夏洛克精神奕奕地問，事實上，他待在樓上仍然整夜未眠。  
「巴茨醫院有具屍體被人動了手腳，屍體上還留了一封給你的信。」雷斯垂德覺得自己肯定又長了幾根白頭髮，「你最好能解釋一下。」  
「沒什麼，一個挑戰者，麥考夫沒跟你說過嗎？」夏洛克跳起來，衝樓上吼，「快點，約翰，有具屍體等著我們。」  
「這跟挑戰有什麼關係？」雷斯垂德知道先前傳出的詭異挑戰，所有與福爾摩斯家族有關係的獸人皆得知此事，可是這件事怎麼看都像是犯罪事件而非獸人之間的領地挑戰。  
「他想要透過這種方式挑戰我。」夏洛克現在的表現像是等待拆禮物的小男孩。  
「探長，要吃早餐嗎？」哈德森太太托著幾片烤土司上樓，好客地問，然後轉頭向夏洛克說，「得體點，這又不是好事。」  
「哈德森太太，我不吃早餐了。」夏洛克竄到客廳門口，「得不得體一點都不重要。」  
「謝謝，我還要回去值勤。」雷斯垂德謝過房東太太。  
「可是我還沒吃早餐。」下樓的約翰打著哈欠說。  
「沒時間管早餐了！」夏洛克喊道，他人已經到了大門口。  
約翰認命地叼著一片吐司邊穿外套邊下樓，雷斯垂德跟在他身後。  
計程車待約翰也上車後，便絕塵而去，雷斯垂德甚至來不及例行詢問他們要不要搭警車，自己摸摸鼻子上車趕往巴茨。

巴茨醫院停屍間外，總是相當親和的茉莉此時不太高興，板著張臉看警務人員在她的停屍間內亂動東西。  
夏洛克風風火火地越過封鎖線進到現場，後面的約翰停頓一下朝茉莉打過招呼也進去，茉莉趁機跟在他們後面進入。  
「你怎麼進來了！」沒辦法阻止夏洛克和約翰插手，莎莉轉而驅趕沒有獲得進入許可的茉莉。  
「她好歹比安德森專業百倍。」夏洛克諷刺的聲音從屍體邊飄來。  
不太會說話的茉莉如蒙大赦，小跑到屍體旁，「這是昨天來的屍體，服毒自殺，屍體很完整，本來冰得好好的，今天我一來就看到祂變成這樣了。」  
女屍被放在解剖台上，臉皮被劃得面目全非，脖子破開一個大口，從胸部到腹部被一刀拉開，腸子散落在附近，因為是死後動的手，血液倒是沒噴得到處都是。怪不得剛進來時，他們在門口看見一個臉色發白的年輕警察，大概是第一次看到被這麼殘忍對待的屍身。  
信件的封緘處有一個以Ｍ的花體字為主要圖案的封蠟印，信本來被放在屍體的臉上，信封沾上了血，警方拍過照之後拿下來拆開，上面寫著：『喜歡這份禮物嗎？十二小時，砰！』  
「兇手是甚麼意思？」雷斯垂德問信上的十二個小時。  
「有一顆炸彈在十二個小時後會爆炸。」看完屍體後，夏洛克臉上表情寫著『無趣』兩字，謎題的難度之低令他略微失望。  
「什麼！」雷斯垂德的叫聲裡混雜憤怒與崩潰感，昨天那場爆炸案雖然沒有造成死傷，卻不妨礙他被記者叮得滿頭包。再來一場？他簡直不敢想了。  
「十二小時。」夏洛克覺得自己被小瞧了，這種難度哪需要十二小時。  
「你要是知道什麼，拜託快說。」雷斯垂德正在打電話回蘇格蘭場，要求派拆彈人員來支援。  
「你沒看出什麼嗎？」夏洛克假意驚奇地嘲弄，「就算我能感應到你們的情緒，你們腦袋的空曠程度時時讓我感到驚訝。」  
旁邊的莎莉與安德森聽見後，皺了下鼻子然後小聲嘀咕。普通人一向對嚮導精神方面的能力感到不適，這比五感與體力被強化的哨兵更難理解，對他們而言，這更像是超能力，所以自古以來嚮導被誤解得比哨兵更多。  
「別打啞謎了。」雷斯垂德催他。  
「約翰，你觀察到什麼？」夏洛克不正面回答，反而將頭轉向約翰問道。  
「唔……兇手很殘忍？」約翰沒什麼信心地說。  
「拜託，她都死了。」而夏洛克沒什麼耐心。  
「毀壞屍體還是很殘忍。」約翰不贊同地說。  
「喔，你是指我這樣講話不妥。」夏洛克挑眉，約翰點頭，「重點！約翰，注意重點！」  
約翰擰眉審視屍體，「兇手好像想把祂的臉皮掀起來。」  
「不錯的第一步，臉皮、喉嚨和開膛剖腹，想到什麼了嗎？」夏洛克自得地環視周圍的人，「嘖嘖，明顯得不能再明顯了。」開膛手傑克一案有個爭論點，到底兇手是打算劃花毀掉受害者的臉，還是想掀起受害者的臉皮而沒有成功。  
「夏洛克。」雷斯垂德再次催促。  
「開膛手傑克。」夏洛克抿唇，他真不瞭解這些人怎麼能夠不思考還活得這麼開心，「從昨天的爆炸來看，Ｍ喜歡挑公共場所耀武揚威，白教堂區有幾個公共場所？茉莉，死者是穆斯林嗎？」信仰伊斯蘭教的女性在裝扮上有個特徵，那就是頭巾。  
「是。」  
「白教堂區的清真寺。」夏洛克得出結論，率先離開，約翰連忙跟上。  
在雷斯垂德來得及阻止之前，夏洛克與約翰在他面前再次搭計程車揚長而出。探長匆忙地打電話叫拆彈小組換地點，然後兵荒馬亂地聯繫當地警局及指揮自己的小隊前往東倫敦的清真寺。

在當地警局的配合之下，僅在疏散人群的時候費了點精神，藏於地下室的炸彈最終被找到。當夏洛克看見放在炸彈上的信件時，蒐證人員來不及開口呼籲所有人保持現場，他就將信拆開。  
『熱身得如何？下一張邀請函很快就到。』夏洛克看完後順手丟給雷斯垂德，後者狠狠皺緊眉頭，光是清真寺這場就不知道會被媒體窮追猛打多久，還來？  
當地警局的錢德勒探長帶領自己的小隊在外維持秩序，他拿出萬金油挖了些後摩擦自己的太陽穴，他可以預料到此事將在本地掀起軒然大波，真是令人頭疼。  
與夏洛克更加振奮的樣子截然相反，約翰湊過去看完那封信後，簡直想把幕後黑手揪起來暴打一頓。  
回去的路上，約翰悶悶不樂地不發一語，他知道很多事情都脫軌了。

TBC


	9. 第八章

第八章

連續幾個炸彈攻擊，倫敦市民人心惶惶，媒體如吃了興奮劑似地到處挖掘內幕消息，蘇格蘭場焦頭爛額，加大地毯式搜索的範圍同時，戰戰兢兢地等著下一封信的出現。  
待屍體真的在倫敦眼被發現時，雷斯垂德反倒鬆口氣，從徒勞無功的搜索裡抽身前往現場。他到達摩天輪下的時候，夏洛克與約翰已經到了。  
又是一具自殺的屍體，死者是男性，穿著清潔工的制服，坐在其中一個包廂裡，已證實是外包清潔公司昨晚輪派來打掃的員工，若非他陳屍在倫敦眼，他們幾乎認為倫敦眼就是這次的爆炸地點，因其符合公共場所的條件又與死者有關連。  
向死者公司要來死者輪值過的地點，雷斯垂德越看頭越大，聖詹姆士公園、特拉法加廣場、大笨鐘、聖保羅大教堂、王十字車站……哪個炸掉了都夠他喝一壺。  
觀察完屍體的夏洛克過來抽走雷斯垂德手上那張紙，「總算有點意思了。」  
這次屍體身上的信寫著：『輪到你了。八個小時，砰！』  
「我看就是聖保羅大教堂，我瞧見死者脖子上的十字架了。」安德森發表他的高見。  
「閉嘴，你拉低了整個廣場的平均智商。」夏洛克的目光甚至沒從紙上離開。  
沒有確切的證據，警方無法將紙上所有的場所都清場封鎖，雷斯垂德只能先調派人手通知各單位配合搜查，但是將人力分散後，在期限內找到炸彈的可能性降低許多。  
「我們去他家。」夏洛克招呼約翰離開。  
「我們會派人去通知家屬！」莎莉對他們的背影喊，她最討厭夏洛克老是搶警方的工作。  
夏洛克充耳不聞，再說他也不是為了這點事情過去死者家裡。

計程車停在死者家門口時，派去的警察正好站在他家門前。夏洛克若無其事地站在警察的後面，跟著一起進到死者家裡，並在警察報訊且死者妻子痛哭的時候插嘴。  
「他有沒有書房或工作室？」夏洛克說。  
「什麼？書房在二樓右手邊第一間。」死者妻子錯愕地回答，目送夏洛克上樓。  
「節哀順變。」本想直接跟上的約翰，停下來說完後再快步上樓。  
「那兩個人是誰？」死者妻子問警察。  
「呃，那個……」警察支吾幾聲後，認命地說，「是專家人員。」  
得到答案，死者妻子繼續痛哭出聲。  
要觀察一位已婚人士的興趣，搜查書房、工作室比臥房更有可能。進入書房後，夏洛克立刻開啟死者的電腦，沒多久便將密碼破解掉。他聚精會神地從歷史紀錄看到數位照片，而約翰在附近自己隨便轉轉。  
「夏洛克。」約翰叫他，但是夏洛克不為所動，他加大聲音，「夏洛克！我想是王十字車站。」  
「很有可能，但我需要更多的佐證。」夏洛克依然沒轉頭，「死者身上的十字架不太可能是指聖保羅大教堂，太淺顯了，那就是王十字車站，他的電腦裡有不少王十字車站在某部戲劇中的造景照片……」  
「這些魔杖應該就足夠了。」約翰鮮有地打斷夏洛克的話。  
「這些……什麼？」夏洛克終於起身，走到約翰正面對的櫃子前，不解地掃過櫃內一隻隻像是不成雙的放大筷子般的東西，每隻都放在專用的架子上。  
「魔杖，你沒看過哈利波特？」這下約翰真的驚訝了，這年頭居然還有人不知道哈利波特。  
「我說過我會清除沒必要的資訊。」夏洛克乾巴巴地說。  
約翰悶笑幾聲，在夏洛克表情變得更臭之前，將笑意壓下去，「這樣夠了嗎？」  
「夠了。」夏洛克拿出手機，將地點發給雷斯垂德。  
然而王十字車站之大，恐怕不是這麼容易找到藏於其中的炸彈。

夏洛克深知在沒真正找到炸彈前都不算走完這一步棋，他和約翰馬不停蹄地趕往王十字車站，在絡繹不絕的人潮之中與雷斯垂德碰頭，疏散王十字車站的人群可比清真寺困難多了。  
「死者的手上有石灰的粉末。」夏洛克對正在請總部調來更多哨兵進行搜索的雷斯垂德說，「省下你的人手，思考，用用你們的腦袋。」  
「哪個用牆相隔的站台正在裝修？」夏洛克得意地說。  
「你不是沒看過哈利波特嗎？怎麼會知道九又四分之三月台的入口在站台之間的牆。」約翰納悶地問。  
「我在路上估狗過。」夏洛克說得理直氣壯，不認為沒看過哈利波特有甚麼值得訝異。  
雷斯垂德立刻驅使手下找來車站的管理方。  
片刻後，一名西裝革履的中年男性匆忙地跑來，遞給雷斯垂德裝修工程的地圖，但是被夏洛克從中拿走。  
「這裡。」夏洛克很快地確定了地點，有兩對以牆相隔的站台都在維修，但是九又四分之三月台的實際拍攝地點是在四、五月台之間，既然兇手以哈利波特布局，那這個地點便是優先考量。  
夏洛克翻下了月台跑過去，約翰在後面大叫，「這樣很危險！」他也跳下月台。  
「車站已經封閉了！」夏洛克回喊。  
站方的管理人員拿出廣播器大吼，「不要橫越月台！」  
警察們做不出這麼出格的行為，集體從走道趕過去。  
「夏洛克！」約翰三步併兩步趕上他，沒有理會約翰的安全意識宣導，夏洛克取出放大鏡開始分析裝修中的牆面。  
知道自己說教也不會得到回應，約翰用自己強化過的聽覺，鎖定了一塊牆磚，「這裡面有滴答聲。」  
夏洛克立刻過去，摸索幾下便從牆上把那塊鬆動的磚摳出，裡面就是遍尋不著的炸彈。  
警方在此時趕到，夏洛克拿出信退開到一邊，拆彈專家趕緊上前，這時離爆炸僅剩半小時。  
『準備墬落吧，下次見。』信件的內容如是說。  
「搞什麼鬼。」約翰的臉上烏雲密布，他不喜歡這句話。  
直到炸彈完全拆除，雷斯垂德才放心下來，過來找夏洛克與約翰，「家族裡打算出動嗅覺特長的哨兵追蹤信上的味道。」  
「沒用的，這些是死者做的。」夏洛克說，「這一切都是Ｍ指使第二個死者去做的事情，包括毀壞第一個死者的屍體與兩次的炸彈，不過第一個死者應該是因為被家暴才自殺，你該調查他的丈夫。我去過第二個死者家裡，家庭照顯示他有兩個小孩，皆不超過十五歲，妻子長期照顧家庭沒有工作，他是家裡的經濟來源，但是他最近生了足以致命的病，客廳的一個小櫃放有許多癌症的藥物，而他的妻子相當健康，我進過小孩的房間，沒有任何跡象表明是病童，Ｍ威脅或利誘他進行這一連串的行為。」  
「幹！」饒是雷斯垂德也終於忍不住爆粗口，「無論如何，哨兵們都要全體出動，不能繼續放任他針對整個家族還有你，還禍及無辜人民。」  
「他做得越多，越容易露出馬腳。」夏洛克說。  
「我們不能坐著等他出錯啊！」雷斯垂德憤慨地說。  
「那我們就引誘他出錯。」夏洛克笑得高深莫測。  
不管雷斯垂德怎麼追問，夏洛克不再提他的計謀，帶著表情不豫的約翰離開車站。

回到家後，約翰來回踱步，猶如困獸，再次路過夏洛克時，夏洛克抓住他的手臂，約翰發覺自己的情緒立即平緩下來，他任由自己被扯得失去重心跌坐在沙發上。  
「你打算怎麼做？」約翰依然有點煩躁。  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克笑起來，「自然是將他一軍。」  
有說跟沒說一樣，約翰翻了個白眼，「你別想把我撇開。」  
「當然。」夏洛克的回答模擬兩可。  
這個夜晚安靜得似暴風雨前的寧靜，約翰硬塞給夏洛克一個中餐館的外帶餐盒，緊盯著他吃完，接著打開電視，用（夏洛克稱為）酷刑般無趣的節目打發時間。

TBC


	10. 第九章

第九章

這天夜裡，約翰做了個對他來說不尋常的夢，夢裡的他化為狼形，與同是獸形的夏洛克在虛擬的抽象倫敦街頭奔馳，之所以說虛擬，因為夢中的倫敦所有事物皆是扭曲的、線條化的，看起來就不真實。  
醒來後，約翰內心感到暢快淋漓，輕鬆了不少，彷彿在那場奔跑當中，他甩開了甚麼重擔。  
「早。」約翰腳步輕快地下樓進廚房烤吐司。  
夏洛克那種用於分析的目光從約翰出現在視野中就沒移開過，盯得約翰覺得如芒在背。  
「幹嘛？」約翰感到莫名其妙。  
「沒什麼。」夏洛克把眼神移開。  
心情好得足夠忽略這個插曲，約翰想今天他應該可以上完整個班不中途離開，即便他的病患依然少到讓他領薪水領得有些心虛。  
例行地抱怨夏洛克進食太少後，約翰出門去巴茨上班，在門口遇見哈德森太太時好心情地給她一個擁抱，弄得哈德森太太雖然不明所以但還是笑得窩心。

如果約翰能看見他離開之後夏洛克的舉動，他會打消上班的念頭。  
夏洛克從腳下的紙堆裡摸出一張與幾次炸彈事件樣式相同的信，這次的信上面寫『在來不及之前，給出你的誓約。』，除此之外，還附上了時間地點。夏洛克明白若他不是單獨前往，邀約當即作廢。  
帶上約翰藏在床頭櫃的槍，夏洛克穿上大衣理好衣領，從容不迫地下樓。  
出門前，哈德森太太探出頭來，咯咯地笑，「早安，夏洛克，今天要出門？」  
「哈德森太太，不用幫我準備午餐。」夏洛克說。  
「我不是你的管家喔，玩得開心。」哈德森太太說完後回屋。  
「希望如此。」夏洛克露出一個過於刻意的笑，踏出大門口。  
這次，夏洛克不是自己招計程車，而是被一台黑頭車接走。  
煩躁地看向車內後座另一位乘客，夏洛克發誓這是他最後一次和他合作。另一邊，麥考夫像看一個鬧脾氣的小孩般露出包容的笑。  
「早安，弟弟。」麥考夫說。  
「哼！」夏洛克轉頭看窗外。  
「我再次強調，我不贊同你的主意。」麥考夫看似好商量地說。  
「我不是來徵求你的同意，幫或不幫？」夏洛克板著臉轉回來瞪他。  
「我怎麼可能不幫你。」麥考夫說，夏洛克發出一聲短促的哂笑。  
「到時候我會讓約翰通知你。」提到約翰時，夏洛克的眼睛裡閃現溫暖的色彩。  
「根據你推演的狀況，你打算怎麼……」麥考夫說到一半，恍然大悟，「你們結合了？」他玩味地打量夏洛克，結合的哨兵與嚮導自有一套互相傳遞訊息的方法。  
「只是精神上的暫時連結。」面對他的調侃眼神，夏洛克惱怒地說。  
「他知道嗎？」麥考夫繼續問，「我不認為他知道之後還會放下你去上班。」  
「不知道。」夏洛克哼哼兩聲，想要迴避麥考夫問出更多細節。  
「有趣，你知道這代表他從潛意識裡對你毫不設防吧。」麥考夫暗自思量，看來應該通知媽咪了。  
「知道，可以了嗎？閉嘴。」夏洛克終於惱羞成怒。  
「時間還早，陪哥哥吃頓午餐。」麥考夫自顧自地請司機掉頭去餐廳，無視夏洛克大呼小叫地說他要下車。  
「吃什麼午餐，你減肥減得太失敗。」反抗無果，夏洛克忿忿地說。  
他就知道他不該找麥考夫幫忙，這人事事都要插手的毛病從來都沒改，小時候是一回事，到現在還把他當成長不大的小鬼管東管西，夏洛克討厭這樣。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

打開巴茨天台的門，映入夏洛克眼簾的是一名身穿西裝的男人，鬣狗嚮導，年紀與他相仿，個頭總之沒他高。  
「終於見到面了，我是詹姆斯˙莫里亞蒂，你可以叫我吉姆。」莫里亞蒂說，眼中難掩殘酷的光芒。  
「我就不自我介紹了，你應該認識我。」夏洛克半真半假地笑，「現在，你找我什麼事？別告訴我你弄出這麼多封信只是在追求我。」  
「噢！那你準備答應我嗎？」莫里亞蒂擺出誇張的期待表情。  
「不。」夏洛克冷漠地說。  
「真令人傷心。」莫里亞蒂裝出被打擊的樣子沒兩秒，立刻變臉，「小福爾摩斯先生，你跟你全家擋到我的路，奉勸你們讓開，否則我就不客氣了。」  
「其實你只需要挑戰我父親，不需要搞得這麼複雜。」夏洛克說。  
「你感應不出嗎？我是沒結合的嚮導，怎麼會蠢到去挑戰結合的哨兵與嚮導。」莫里亞蒂狂妄地說，「但是不要緊，只要你們這些獅子死得一頭都不剩，那倫敦就是我的了。」  
「你打算怎麼殺死我？」夏洛克拿出槍對準他。  
「放輕鬆，你殺了我不要緊，但是哨兵塔和嚮導之家的小朋友們就要陪葬囉。」莫里亞蒂自以為俏皮地說。  
「那些是兒童。」夏洛克罕見地憤怒道。  
「那又怎樣，我看看……」莫里亞蒂毫不在乎地說，裝模作樣地翻出手腕上的手錶，「你有十分鐘決定跳下去或殺了我。對了，別搞花招。」言畢，一個紅外線光束從對面建築物裡不知何處對準夏洛克的胸口。  
夏洛克放下槍，走近天台邊緣往下眺，莫里亞蒂不出言催促，畢竟他不是趕時間的那個。

同一時間，在診療室發呆的約翰感到一陣心悸，他慌亂地四顧。摸不著頭緒的他，下一瞬間進入與夢中相同的畫面，他的辦公室變成抽象化及飄忽不定，而約翰在窗戶外見到一頭眼熟的獅子。  
『夏洛克？』約翰說，聲音似乎飄散在空氣中。  
『通知麥考夫，是哨兵塔與嚮導之家，十分鐘內找到炸彈。』獅子說完後，向上飛去。  
『十分鐘？』約翰衝過去想要打開窗戶，發覺自己的手變成了狼腿，而且穿越過去窗戶。  
再搞不清楚狀況，約翰也明白這並不是夢了，在他尋思的時候，他回到了現實，猝不及防地被迎面而來的一頭小老虎撲倒在地，小老虎歡快地在他胸膛上跳動。  
「從醫生身上下來！」後面的小老虎母親怒喊，小老虎垂下耳朵跳到地板。  
約翰爬起來坐回椅子上，心不在焉地看完難得的診，小老虎只是缺乏轉換的練習而已，告訴家長幾個訣竅，並當場哄小孩變回人形後就結束了。  
連忙撥電話給麥考夫，寥寥幾句交代完重點之後，約翰掛斷電話衝出診療室，外面的護士連問他要去哪的時間都沒有。

接完約翰的電話，麥考夫暗罵一聲，帶領家族裡所有人與蘇格蘭場的警察們私下盤查炸彈，他們不能大張旗鼓地封鎖疏散，否則難保莫里亞蒂改變主意當場殺死夏洛克。  
然而，找到炸彈的眾人陷入了另一種難題，這次的炸彈是人體炸彈，他們各自與哨兵塔和嚮導之家的炸彈客對峙，沒人敢輕舉妄動。  
另一邊，天台上的夏洛克轉身從邊緣走回來，「那些死而復生的哨兵是你的人，追殺摩斯坦小姐的也是你。」  
現在所有事情昭然若揭，夏洛克最近的案件正好與莫里亞蒂的行動重疊。  
「沒錯，你看，我的召募很成功，有很多人想跟我一起拿下倫敦。」莫里亞蒂自鳴得意。  
「而摩斯坦小姐家族的訓練場能讓你手下的虎哨兵實力大增。」夏洛克說。  
「真可惜你不是哨兵。」莫里亞蒂遺憾地說。  
「就算我是哨兵也不打算與你合作。」夏洛克冷漠地說。  
「哇喔，時間快到了，是時候決定你的最後一步棋。」莫里亞蒂微笑，「在此之前，你把誓約給你的寵物小狼了嗎？」  
「約翰不是寵物，」夏洛克不悅地抿唇，「我有得是時間跟他進行永久連結。」  
「我很懷疑。」莫里亞蒂的笑容更為猙獰。。  
不再理會他，夏洛克再次站到天台邊緣，獵獵強風颳起他的衣襬……

哨兵的本能清楚地告訴約翰夏洛克的位置，然而這樣衝上去無濟於事，約翰往對面棟大樓奔去。本想先在對面觀察狀況再做決定的約翰，直接撞見了正拿著槍瞄準對面大樓的賽巴斯汀˙莫蘭，那名屍體消失的戰亡士兵。  
順著對方的視線朝對面望去，約翰發現他瞄準的正是夏洛克，二話不說地用手臂扣住他脖子將他拖離槍，莫蘭使力掙扎肘擊約翰企圖逼他放手，經過一陣扭打，約翰氣喘吁吁地站起來，他將對手擊昏了。  
這時，眼看時間將至，麥考夫狠下心來通知手下阻止爆炸；與此同時，夏洛克終是選擇跳下天台，在下墜之前，他迅雷不及掩耳地抓住莫里亞蒂放鬆的一刻，突破他的精神屏障，將其震昏。  
對面大樓的約翰瞠目看著這一幕，接著他跳了出去，利用哨兵異於常人的彈跳力在空中接住夏洛克，不過危機依然沒有解除，兩人一起掉下去。  
夏洛克責怪地盯著約翰，後者坦然地回視。  
「快變身。」沒有時間來長篇大論，夏洛克命令道。  
兩人立刻變成了獸形，以獸形承受了落地的撞擊，約翰護在夏洛克身下，目睹這一幕的行人發出刺耳的尖叫，街道頓時如沸騰的鍋般炸開。  
醫院內的人聽見聲音，走出來看狀況，然後慌忙叫救護人員出來。沒多久，一頭狼與一頭獅子被抬進了巴茨醫院。

TBC


	11. 第十章 完

第十章

每天上班之前都會先來探望兩人的茉莉拎著果籃出現在夏洛克與約翰的病房門口。夏洛克與約翰整整在病床上躺了一星期才恢復人形，先前由於受傷過重不適合經歷變形的骨骼變化，兩人渡過了除了首次變形之外，最長的一次變形。一個星期的野獸生活差點讓約翰以為自己天生是匹狼了，不過獅形對夏洛克倒沒甚麼影響，照樣臭著臉養傷。  
饒是現在，夏洛克與約翰亦是全身包得如同木乃伊，若非兩人是獸人，以平衡感較好的獸形掉落地面，又是體能較強的哨兵承受了多數的撞擊力，兩人是否能像現在這樣躺在病房，一個嘴裡喊著無聊，另一個猛用止痛劑減緩疼痛，而不是躺在茉莉的停屍間內，都未可知。  
「你們早。」放下果籃，茉莉努力隱藏住笑容中的失落，她知道恐怕她是沒希望跟夏洛克成為一對了。  
「啊，我要蘋果，謝謝。」困在病床上無助於夏洛克的脾氣。  
「早。」約翰的笑容被痛得有點扭曲。  
「你們終於變回來啦，我聽醫生說再這樣下去要把你們轉到獸醫院去。」茉莉開玩笑地說。  
「哈哈。」可惜只有約翰賞臉地給兩聲笑，夏洛克基本上充耳不聞。  
「那個，我去上班了。」茉莉露出一個緊張的笑，摸摸鼻子離開了。  
靜默片刻，約翰用唯一沒被包起來的手叉了幾個茉莉削好的蘋果，自己吃了幾塊後再遞給夏洛克，病房內只聽見他倆的咀嚼聲。  
「看在上天的份上，你到底在想甚麼？」約翰納悶又生氣地問。  
「計畫出了差錯，本來麥考夫應該在時間內解決炸彈然後我撂倒Ｍ。」夏洛克暴躁地說，「麥考夫真沒用。」  
「你應該跟我商量看看。」約翰肝火真的上升了，「恕我直言，你差點就死了！」  
「約翰，這對事情沒有幫助……」夏洛克準備拿出長篇大論的分析。  
「我不想聽那些推理演繹！」約翰忍不住搖搖頭，「你總該跟我解釋『那個』是怎樣回事吧？」  
「那個啊，」夏洛克動作艱難地轉開包著繃帶的頭，「只是精神上的暫時連結而已。」  
「我們怎麼會突然進到一個……」約翰繼續問，然後發現自己聽見了甚麼重要訊息，「我們什麼時候結合了？這才不是『而已』！」他的聲音飆高。  
「啊……你是指精神地圖。」夏洛克的臉上閃過惱怒的表情，他沒想到自己居然因為會錯意自曝其短。  
「那個現在不重要了，你給我好好解釋結合的事情。」約翰固執地問，這次絕對不讓夏洛克蒙混過關。  
「約翰，你不是真的沒學過這些吧？這代表你潛意識裡讓我這麼做。」夏洛克對約翰的明知故問感到不解。  
「但這不代表你就沒必要問我！」約翰倏地臉紅，「你還是解釋精神地圖吧。」  
「精神地圖是獸人特有的領域，在裡面所有獸人的精神型態都以獸形出現，領域跟現實的地理相符合，但不是真實的世界，如果你在現實中分辨不出這是誰的領地或找不出某個獸人，進入精神地圖裡可以清晰地分辨，精神地圖也是獸人進行精神結合的地方。」夏洛克瞄他一眼，「你從來沒去過？」  
「沒有。」約翰悶悶地說，精神地圖雖然寫在獸人常識上，但是進入後的感受遠不同於字面上的了解，這種與他過去三十多年生活截然不同的東西被他下意識地忽略了而沒去嘗試，「這麼說我昨晚的夢就是……」  
夏洛克點頭，然後因為扯到傷口發生嘶聲，兩人再次陷入靜默。  
在氣氛如此微妙的時刻，麥考夫帶著他的雨傘登場了，「夏洛克、約翰，我可以叫你約翰吧？畢竟我們都要成一家人了。」  
「麥考夫，閉嘴。」雖然表情很臭，夏洛克微紅的耳朵暴露出他的真實感受。  
「我們、我們不是……」約翰頓時口拙。  
「約翰不會加入獅群。」夏洛克飛快地說，約翰像被刺到瑟縮一下，心裡有點受傷，然而夏洛克接著說的話讓他嘴角無法克制地上揚，「我會加入狼群。」  
此語讓麥考夫狠狠皺了皺眉，「據我所知，約翰沒有狼群。」  
「我跟他就是一個狼群。」夏洛克挑釁地道，旁邊約翰看他的眼神充滿了不可思議。  
「你得親自跟媽咪說這些，」麥考夫把問題甩回去，「不管怎麼說，就算不同族群，我們還是一家人，我會將約翰加入聖誕晚會的名單。」  
麥考夫宣布完這句話，得意洋洋地退場。  
「天啊，我什麼時候才能脫離聖誕節。」夏洛克瞪著麥考夫直到他消失在病房外，然後倒回床上喃喃自語。  
接下來的日子，被約翰聞訊而來的親朋好友填滿了時間，連他看起來喝酒喝得有些神智不清的姐姐都出現了，蘇格蘭場還來了次集體探視，不過安德森沒幾分鐘就被夏洛克轟到門外，身體上的傷痛看來使夏洛克更加難以忍受智商低於他認定範圍的族群。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

出院的那天，夏洛克剩下右腿依然裹著石膏，約翰則是左腿，他們各自拄著拐杖互相攙扶。本來因為被獲准下床所以臉色稍霽的夏洛克看見帶著大堆哨兵站在門口的麥考夫瞬間面上陰雲密佈。  
受傷的人沒權利說不，麥考夫完全不理會夏洛克的抗議還有約翰配合前者的委婉拒絕，把夏洛克與約翰強制護送回貝克街，然而心情不佳的夏洛克進屋後直接在麥考夫面前甩上門，約翰連想給對方一個抱歉的眼神都來不及。  
在扶手椅上坐下，約翰時不時地用眼睛偷覷兩眼夏洛克，活脫脫地演繹了欲語還休這四個字。  
「要說什麼就說。」夏洛克橫他一眼，收拾掉過期的實驗用品，他繼續進行離家前在做的實驗。  
「上次你說的那個狼群……」約翰吞了吞口水。  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克發個音表示他正在聽。  
「那我們是不是應該進行永久連結的結合？」約翰舔了舔因為緊張而乾燥的唇。  
「非常好，那就現在吧。」夏洛克放下手裡的試管，從廚房走到客廳。  
「現在？」約翰有些驚慌地抓緊椅把，「我的腿還沒好。」  
「我是指精神上的，」夏洛克走近，意味深長地打量他，「你想要肉體的？」  
「不，精神上的就可以了。」話說這麼說，但約翰幾乎掩飾不了他臉上的失落。  
「不巧，我打算要肉體上的。」夏洛克眼角笑意明顯，他立刻把約翰往沙發上推。  
「等一下，我的腿還沒好。」約翰被進展的神速驚訝到了，再度抬出拙劣的託辭。  
「沒關係，我的也還沒好。」夏洛克開始扒他的衣服。  
「至少去床上！」約翰垂死掙扎，依然被夏洛克鎮壓了。  
「太麻煩了。」沒多久，兩人皆赤裸地交疊在一起。  
屋內充滿著兩人情動的呻吟與扯到傷口的低聲痛呼，這場結合宛如野生動物互相撕扯，交纏的肉體在沙發上扭動，令人擔心沙發是否下一刻就會解體，唇舌在對方身軀上留下無數痕跡，兩人皆空出一隻手握住對方的男形，互相抵住摩擦，低喘聲交互在兩人耳邊響起，彷彿最有效的催情劑般使其加快手中的摩娑，最後一股淫糜的氣味在空氣中散開，不知道誰的手抓過毯子蓋住汗濕的軀體，夏洛克與約翰躺倒在沙發上，急促的喘息逐漸變得綿長。

約翰˙華生無法融入其他狼群，因為他將建立自己的狼群。

完


End file.
